


Plan B

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [28]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gun Violence, Mayhem, Wolfwood-Typical Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And dammit, but Wolfwood wasn’t about to die in some sleazy hotel with some spiky-haired moron of gunman who didn’t know that the definition of ‘low profile’ meant not starting a drinking game at the saloon and then pissing off the local gang leader by throwing up all over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

Vash and Wolfwood tore down the hotel hallway, bandits and their bullets in hot pursuit. As they rounded a corner, Wolfwood’s heel slipped on the worn hardwood, causing him to stumble slightly, barely dodging a barrage of bullets that ripped into the wall just about his head. _Shit!_ He silently cursed, firing shots over his shoulder. If they didn’t get out of this _now_ , they were both going to end up twice their weight in lead. And dammit, but Wolfwood wasn’t about to die in some sleazy hotel with some spiky-haired moron of gunman who didn’t know that the definition of ‘low profile’ meant not starting a drinking game at the saloon and then pissing off the local gang leader by throwing up all over him. 

“Vash, we need some cover!” Wolfwood shouted, noting that this time his return fire managed to take out one of the bandits, judging by the yowl behind them. 

“I know I know I know I KNOW!” Vash screamed. He was frantically looking for an exit, breaking his stride only to dodge the bullets that managed to make it past Wolfwood’s cover fire. But the hallways were getting narrower, and soon they would hit a dead end, no pun intended. And that would be bad. Very bad. 

Suddenly, Vash noticed a door leaning slightly ajar, coming up ahead on the left. It wasn’t much, but at least it was something. 

“Quick! In here!” Vash yelled, throwing the door open with his elbow. Wolfwood caught his cue by diving into the open room, allowing Vash opportunity to cover him with a series of quick rounds. Once the preacher was inside, Vash backed into the room, slamming the door behind him and turning the lock. 

“What the hell are we going to do now?!” Wolfwood panted. He took the few moments they had before the gang caught up to them to reload his weapon. Vash followed suit, snapping a new speed loader into his Colt with practiced precision.

“We have to get out of this building,” Vash said, quickly taking stock of their surroundings. “It’s a death trap- we need to get out in the open so we can pick these guys off.” 

“What, the window?” Wolfwood asked, gesturing to the only window in the small hotel room. Of course, it was at least three stories up, but compared to what was chasing them, it was starting to look pretty good. 

“Nah, they’ve probably got a group waiting outside in case we manage to escape.”

“Shit!” Wolfwood tensed, hearing the bandits’ footsteps running closer. “Well, do we have a plan B?” 

Vash paused for a moment, thinking. Then he grabbed a nearby chair and proceeded to wedge it underneath the doorknob. 

Wolfwood stared at him incredulously. “Are you SERIOUS?!” 

“You have a better idea?” 

“Yeah, giving them your scrawny hide!”

“Hey! That’s not very nice!” 

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden barrage of gunfire that easily chewed through the door and the surrounding walls, causing both men to duck and hit the floor. Apparently the gang had caught up with them. 

“Okay, the window it is then,” Vash announced. He jumped up and threw open said window, perching himself on the sill in a ready position. Glancing back at Wolfwood, he asked, “You coming?”

“Yes, dammit,” Wolfwood growled. He frowned at the lopsided grin Vash tossed his way before jumping out the window with a rather girlish scream. 

_If we make it out of this alive, I’m going to kill him_ , Wolfwood thought as he readied himself for the fall. Then again, maybe he should keep him around for a little while longer. Or at least long enough to use the moron to cushion his fall…

Grinning to himself, Wolfwood let his weight drop off the edge and into vertigo.


End file.
